


Climbing the Tower

by callinthenerdfighters



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Rapunzel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callinthenerdfighters/pseuds/callinthenerdfighters





	Climbing the Tower

As her horse trotted down the all but overgrown path through the woods, Belle thought, for the seventeenth time that morning, that this trip was much too long and boring for her taste. However, another part of her body reminded her why she was making the trip. She smiled a little at the thought of what was waiting for her at the end of the trail and decided that it would all be worth it when she arrived at her destination.

Through the thick evergreen forest, Belle could see the tall stone spire rising from the ground. She took a minute to admire its height, at least six stories high, before hopping off of the chestnut mare and tying the reins to a tree branch near the base of the tower. The horse whinnied in protest as she restrained her to the makeshift hitching post, announcing their presence to the inhabitant of the isolated building.

“Finally you’re here,” called an impatient voice from the top of the tower, “I was beginning to think that I was going to have to start without you.” With that, the voice threw a golden mass out the window, letting it fall until it touched the ground near the princess’s feet.

Belle laughed and grabbed the hair and gave it a forceful tug, her body growing warmer as she heard the faint gasp far above her head. She could smell the flowery perfume that Rapunzel used in her hair as she began to ascend the impressive length of golden waves.

As she scaled the tower, Belle’s mind turned to her husband. Even though he had taken the form of a beast for many years, he wasn’t nearly as animalistic as Belle had expected, or wanted, him to be. Yes, he was a great guy and very caring, but after the first year or so of their marriage, Belle began to find his preference for missionary position at a fixed time every night to be very monotonous. She had tried to bring her boredom to his attention, and it had worked for a while, but after a few weeks of hesitant variations to their normal routine, Belle decided it was time for a change. When one horse isn’t doing the trick for you anymore, she thought, you get a new horse.

An opportunity came to her only a week after she had made the decision. While on one of her daily rides with her favorite mare, Belle decided to take a different route back to her castle. It was on this alternate route that she discovered an oddly out-of-place brick spire in a clearing in the middle of the woods. A length of golden hair trailed out the window, a variation on neon in a red light district.

At first, Belle had felt guilty cheating on her husband, but she soon resolved it. She still loved him. In fact, she loved everything about him except his lack of creativity during intimate moments. Because she still felt such a strong attachment to him, she felt it was okay to fulfill her other needs with another person. Rapunzel soon became that person.

Belle pulled herself up onto the windowsill, taking in the fantastic scene in front of her as she caught her breath. Rapunzel had dressed up in her favorite outfit for her guest: a pair of black lace panties and a matching black lace bra, complete with a deep red lipstick and a pair of black stilettos. 

Rapunzel grabbed Belle’s arm, pulling her to the bed and pushing her down onto the blue comforter. She sat on Belle’s hips, one leg on each side of her torso.

“So how’s my little princess been?” Rapunzel asked, slowly unbuttoning Belle’s white riding shirt. Belle moved to help her with the buttons, but Rapunzel quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed with hers, making it clear that Belle was going to have little control over what was going to happen. The thought of what this beautiful blonde could possibly have in store for her was an exciting one.

Rapunzel pressed down on Belle’s wrists, pushing them farther above her head, then pressed her mouth to Belle’s then traced a line of kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Belle began to move beneath Rapunzel’s hips in anticipation, causing Rapunzel to suddenly stop, her eyes making it clear that she was the one in charge.

“You keep being a bad girl like that and I won’t be very nice to you this time.”

Belle nodded, knowing that following orders would end well for her, but wondering what kinds of exciting things Rapunzel had in store for her if she misbehaved.

Rapunzel released the pressure on Belle’s wrists so she could continue to unbutton her shirt, exposing Belle’s blue bra. She ran her hands across it and then under the cups briefly, just long enough to elicit a reaction from Belle. 

She moved much faster in taking off Belle’s riding breeches. Again, Belle moved to help her remove her panties, but Rapunzel was faster. In a fluid movement, she had grabbed Belle’s wrists again and began to tie them to the bed with her hair. She did the same with her feet, leaving her guest spread eagle on the bed, completely naked except for the bra. 

Belle shivered with anticipation, the restriction of her limbs unbelievably hot to her. 

Rapunzel ran her tongue between Belle’s breasts, then along the border of her bra, her warm breath making Belle move to have more contact with her, the few inches between them an unbearable distance.

Rapunzel moved farther away, smiling at the distraught expression on her guest’s face. Belle looked at Rapunzel and wanted to touch her, and the inability to do so made the urge even harder to resist.

With a mischievous look, Rapunzel pulled away from Belle and slid her hands down her torso until she reached her thigh, placing a soft, gentle kiss on the inside of her right knee. She traced a path of soft kisses up her leg, stopping where the leg met the torso. Belle moaned in protest when she stopped, then strained against the bonds when Rapunzel started all over again, but this time, halfway down her calf. 

Belle felt as though she couldn’t wait anymore, Rapunzel’s kisses moving infuriatingly slowly, and she pulled against her restraints, desperate for a climax.

“I think I need to teach you about delayed gratification, my dear,” said Rapunzel.

“Please, let me finish, please,” Belle gasped.

Rapunzel answered by relocating the start of her trail of kisses to Belle’s ankle, leaving the brunette regretting her words. Belle did her best to remain silent and motionless after this.

After what felt like years, Belle finally felt the welcome warmth of Rapunzel’s mouth on her clit, the softness of her tongue softly teasing her, tracing letters on her sensitive skin. Belle felt a tightness begin in her lower stomach, but instead of continuing upward into the rest of her body as she had hoped, Rapunzel forced her to teeter on the edge of orgasm, her tongue gently and slowly tapping a pattern that she knew could keep Belle in a state of madness for hours.

Belle tried to remain silent and still, and just as she was about to give in to another moan, Rapunzel pressed her tongue down, causing an explosion of pleasure in Belle’s body, every suppressed gasp and moan escaping in the climactic moment.

As the orgasm tapered off, Rapunzel untied her guest’s wrists and ankles, then laid down next to her on the bed, smiling at Belle, knowing that she would be back for more in no more than a few days.


End file.
